Rose Petal's and Water's Power
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like for Natsu and Lucy were to switch bodies? Then you are at the right place. You can consider it NaLu or not, I don't care. Some Fluff idea...ONESHOT
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Lucy's POV

Finally, I'm at home! I was home from another job from the guild. Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and I had a hard time doing that job, it took us 2 weeks, and it was endless. It was BOILING as HELL, over there, but it was FREEZING as ARCTIC(I've never been there before) over here. The first place I went to is my ROOM. Nah, I went to the shower, who doesn't? After a nice, warm shower, I go to my room. Only to find, NATSU AND HAPPY ON MY BED! "Natsu! What are you doing here!?" I yelled. "What? I'm tired too!" He whined, childishly. "YEAH, BUT WHY IN MY ROOM?!" I questioned. "Because, it's fun!" Natsu said, bluntly, "Pwetty Pwease can we stay?" "Fine only for tonight, grrrrr, I just can't get my head around you two," I said as I was getting something to eat. After dinner, Happy, Natsu and I went to sleep.

Happy's POV

I fell asleep in Lucy's room with Natsu and Lucy. NOT. This can get fun. You see, I'm making potion, that too, love potion. I'm making it myself, Mira taught me. Now, time to get these two in LOVE! I'm SUPER excited. Hee, Hee, hee. Fun. Fun. Fun. Time to get to the kitchen and get started. First I put a rose petal into a bowel. Then a glass of water. Some pink magic dust too. Ok, so done that. Now for boiling it. It took 30 minutes to boil. Now all I have to do is sprinkle some flavour onto it. Once I do that, I'll be done. So I take it up to Lucy's room, and make them drink it. With some difficulty, I got the potion into both Natsu's and Lucy's mouth. Now, tomorrow they will be all over each other...good night.

Natsu's POV

Morning at last! First thing I notice, my chest is heavy, I see things that weren't there before. Second thing I notice, the person sleeping on the floor is not Lucy, but me!? Then I look in the mirror and realise, I'm Lucy! "Um, Lucy," I say, to me, or Lucy, apparently, I have her voice too. "Hmmm, let me sleep, wait, was that NATSU'S VOICE!?" She said, in my voice, as she got up. "Why am I, you? And you me?" She asked shocked, well, that's my shocked voice apparently... "Um, I don't know," I said, I hate using girly voices. "Are you guys in love yet?" Happy said as he got up, "Natsu, why aren't you hugging and kissing?" "What do you mean, hugging and kissing?" I asked, in Lucy's suspicious voice. "No, not you Lucy, you, Natsu," Happy said, pointing at, Lucy. "I'm Lucy, Natsu is that one!" Lucy said pointing at me. "Don't lie Natsu," Happy said. He doesn't believe us does he.

"Waah my potion was a fail!" Happy wailed. "Wait, potion?" Lucy questioned, "DO NOT TELL ME YOU GAVE US POTION!" "Um, yeah, I did, that one over there," Happy said, pointing at a bottle. "Maybe we can give this to Levy-chan and maybe she can fix this," Lucy said. "You know? I sound weird saying 'Levy-chan', can you just call her Levy?" I asked. "THAT is your problem? We need to switch back NOW!" Lucy yelled. Then we ran to the guild. I wish I didn't run, because I was panting, who knew it would be hard to run in Lucy's body. Proof she's getting fat. Lucy looks like she's speeding ahead. Great, now I know how she feels when I run ahead.

Lucy's POV

Once we got to the guild, Grey picked a fight with me immediately, too bad I'm not Natsu, this is going to fail. "Ice Make..." Grey started. Maybe one of Natsu's moves can help. Hope so. "Wing Slash of the..." I started. "Lance!" Grey yelled. "Fire dragon!" I yelled. The Ice Make Lance hit me, and the Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon hit him, only for Natsu to see, well, he's in my body. "Y-you can do my moves!?" Natsu said, awestruck. "What do you mean?" Grey asked. "Um, I'm Lucy," I explained, "in Natsu's body." "And I'm Natsu," Natsu said, "in Lucy's body." "Fine then, I'll just pick a fight with you then," he said to Natsu. "No, Grey," Natsu said seriously, " Lucy's body is too delicate to have fights with you." "Ok, then," Grey said, understandingly. "So let's fight after I get out of LUCY's body!" Natsu said, to spoil the moment. "You are on," Grey said. "Hi, Lu-chan!" Levy-chan said to Natsu. "Um, I'm Natsu, can you help us, our bodies kinda switched..." Natsu said. "Even though, I wanted them to fall in love," Happy said. "Leave it to me!" Levy-chan said, as she took the potion to study it.

Levy's POV

I took the potion to a table, and took out my books of magic. I first remembered what Happy said...

Flashback...

"Even though, I wanted them to fall in love,"...

End Of Flashback...

I looked through my book of potions. Ingredients for love potions are rose petal, magic dust, ice cold water, and flavouring. What actually happened was that their bodies switched. I looked for the page about body switching. Ingredients are rose petal, magic dust, heated water, and flavouring. I then studied the magic. It had rose petal, magic dust, heated water, and flavouring. I looked at the page of the book and found the phrase, rose petals are delicate, but with water, they are strong, that too, warm water, I see...I know exactly what I need to do...

Lucy's POV

I went to Levy-chan's room, to find Levy-chan there. She wasn't doing anything. Only sleeping. Then she got up. "Oh, Natsu, why are you here?" Levy-chan said. "Have you found out about the body switching," I asked. "Oh yeah, I realised something from studying, either you or Natsu have to die," Levy-chan said, trying not to cry, "If you don't by tonight, Happy will die, because he made the potion, and you won't be able to go back to your original form." Everything froze. I couldn't find the words to say, I couldn't think of what to do. Why!? Did it have to turn out like this? I ran. I can't take this anymore. I saw myself on my way, or Natsu, but I pretended to ignore him. "Lucy? What's wrong?" I heard Natsu ask, but ignored him. My feet won't stop. I was crying, in Natsu's body.

Natsu's POV

I saw tears, from me, from Lucy. I told her to ask how Levy is doing but she was crying. I hope it's not something bad. Without thinking, I went after her. "Lucy?!" I yelled as I ran. Like I said before, in Lucy's body, I slow down. Great. If I were in my body, I would be able to catch up to Lucy. I went to Levy's room, to find her with her face dug in the palms of her hand. "Levy!" I called. She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Levy? Why was Lucy running away from me crying? Why are you crying?" I asked, in haste. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I found out that, to stop the body switch, one of Lucy or you have to die," Levy said quietly, I felt my body stiffen, "if not by tonight, since he made the potion, Happy will die and you won't be able to go back to your original form." "Thank you Levy," I say as I walk slowly out of the room. Then I ran, who knows where I ran to, even so, I ran.

I ran to an unknown place which I don't know about, the sun was setting. I'm sorry Happy, Lucy. Then I see a shadow. I went towards it. It was me, or Lucy. "Um, Lucy?" I say as I get closer to her. "Natsu, what are we going to do? I'm confused!" Lucy cried out. "I know, but Lucy, we've gotten through every problem together, our whole guild has, things will work out, it's ok," I said, although, I don't know if my words are convincing myself. Then I took her into a hug, she cried on my shoulder, seeing her cry, made a tear come out of my eye. Suddenly, I felt taller, my own height. Lucy was now crying on my chest. Wait, she's in her body! I pull away from her after realising this. Lucy seems to have noticed too. Stars started to appear in the sky like the glisten in Lucy's eyes. "Natsu, we are..." Lucy began. "Back to normal!" I finished as we smiled. We started walking back to the guild to tell Levy.

Levy's POV

When Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild, the smiles on their faces told me that

my plan had worked. My plan was to make both of them cry. You see, the phrase, rose petals are delicate, but with water, they are stronger, that too, warm water, meant that Natsu and Lu-chan are the delicate rose petals, the water is Lu-chan's and Natsu's tears, for their friendship, warm water, meaning that the tears had to be genuine be crying, that's why I didn't tell them that I needed to make them cry. The risk was if Natsu or Lu-chan committed suicide, or Natsu didn't go to Lu-chan. As much as I know those two, they would never throw away their lives and commit suicide. They would also end up crying as they were in a dilemma of whose life to save. At least they are safe.

Lucy's POV

Being in my body again felt so great. I'll also admit that getting hugged by Natsu gave me a sense of protectiveness. "Levy-chan!" I squeal as I open her door. "Oh Natsu-" Levy-chan said before I interrupted her. "No, I'm not Natsu, I'm Lucy! And Happy and Natsu are alive too!" I squealed. "Yo!" Natsu greeted. "Neko, here, for fish!" Happy said. "That's great Natsu, Lu-chan!" Levy-chan exclaimed. "Why am I always ignored?" Happy said. "Ok then, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Levy-chan, good night!" I said as I ran out. "Night!" Natsu called. "Good night, Natsu, Lu-chan!" Levy called back. Then when I got home, I went straight to my ROOM. Nah, I went to the shower, I mean, who doesn't?

The End

Ok...that's the first Fairy Tail Fanfiction I made...I love NaLu, it's my OTP, thanks for reading...bye bye.

Kitty~?


End file.
